Marimo und Löffelchen
by Yana-san
Summary: Ein normaler Tag auf der Sunny mit den üblichen Chaoten...Oder? Was ist eigentlich mit Zorro los? - Ein kleiner, feiner, süßer OneShot zu dem allseits beliebten Pärchen ZorroxSanji :   Ich war nicht ganz sicher ob das Rating doch eher K  sein sollte...


So, hier ein kleiner One-Shot für Euch, es hat mich einfach überkommen ;)  
>Ich liebe ZoSan :D<p>

Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;D

_

„Schnitzelklopfer, wie lange willst du noch trödeln?"

„Halt die Klappe, Zahnstocherfuchtler, koch du doch das nächste Mal wenn´s dir mal wieder nicht in den Kram passt!"

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann und dass Ruffy mich erwürgen würde, sollte ich es wagen dich nicht kochen zu lassen!"

„Eben! Also halt jetzt den Rand und gedulde dich, wie jeder normale Mensch auch!"

Meine Güte, der konnte aber auch zum richtigen Kind werden, dieser Marimo!  
>Ärgerlich und wütend stampfte Sanji zurück in seine Küche, sein „Reich". Seit sie die Sunny hatten, hatte er auch endlich einen abschließbaren Kühlschrank, und rettete so die Vorräte in regelmäßigen Abständen von Fressmonster Ruffy.<br>Was aber leider nicht hieß, dass die Kugelalge nicht den ganzen Sake leersoff. Aber ehrlich gesagt: Es trank auch einfach niemand anderes auf diesem Schiff diesen Schnaps. Sanji legte den Vorrat eigentlich nur für Zorro an … und er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum er das überhaupt noch machte.  
>Und die Antwort war ziemlich klar:<br>Er war in den Säbelrassler verknallt.  
>Wahrscheinlich hatte es bei dem Davy Backfight angefangen, als er und Zorro zusammen gekämpft hatten. Waren sie doch einfach ein extrem gutes Team gewesen … also zumindest als es wirklich ernst wurde. Und das hatte in seinem Herzen Spuren hinterlassen, welche, die eigentlich eher nicht erwünscht waren. Aber doch nicht zu vermeiden.<br>Wer konnte sich schon aussuchen, in wen er sich verliebte? Soweit Sanji wusste keiner.  
>Allerdings hatte er schon ein recht hartes Los gezogen mit der Kugelalge von Schwertkämpfer. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde Zorro ihn hassen, das merkte man schon. Sie waren schließlich auch Nakama. Doch … wirklich weiter half ihm das nicht. Da waren Zorros ständigen Sticheleien ebenfalls eher kontraproduktiv.<br>Aber, wie Sanji oft genug bemerkte, seine eigenen auch.

Seufzend begab er sich in seinen Teil der Sunny, sein Heiligtum, seine Küche. Es musste noch viel gekocht werden, Ruffys Wagenladungen an Essen bereiteten sich schließlich nicht von selber zu.  
>Also machte der Smutje sich ans Werk und gab sein Herzblut in sein Essen, so wie er es immer tat und auch immer tun würde.<p>

Das Essen an sich war ebenfalls wie immer ein Akt für sich. Am lautesten hörte man Ruffy heraus, der entweder lauthals nach neuem „FUTTER!" verlangte, oder sich erstaunlich lärmend darauf konzentrierte, den anderen ihr Essen zu klauen, wenn sie nicht hinschauten.  
>Lysop war jedoch auch nicht still; er prahlte wieder mit seinen kühnen Heldentaten, die er garantiert die begangen hatte, und doch glaubten ihm Chopper und Ruffy jedes Mal. Es war einfach zu lustig, wie sie ihn immer bewunderten und mit glitzernden Augen anstarrten.<br>Dann waren da noch Brook und Franky, die sich auch nichts von dem Tumult entgehen ließen und entweder fröhliche Lieder spielten (Brook) oder von einer Neuen Bautechnischen Erfindung erzählten (Franky).  
>Und die Damen, Nami und Robin, waren wie immer sehr gesittet und amüsierten sich über die Kindsköpfe neben ihnen. Nunja … Nami konnte schon manchmal etwas … radikal werden, doch das störte Sanji nicht, für ihn war sie immer noch eine Göttin.<p>

Doch verliebt war er in jemand anderes.

Er schaute hinüber zu dem Mann mit den grünen, kurzen Haaren. Dieser drehte sich prompt in die Richtung des Smutjes und Sanji glaubte einen kurzen Moment, ihm würde das Herz einfach aus dem Hals herausspringen und, ihn auslachend, weghüpfen.  
>Doch der Schwertkämpfer brummte nur:<br>„Smutje? Nachschub …", und hielt Sanji, charmant wie er war, seinen leeren Teller vor die Nase.  
>Da Sanji sich aber lieber einen Arm selber amputieren würde, als einem Lebewesen das Essen zu verweigern, nahm er brummend den Teller entgegen, füllte ihn auf und reichte ihn zurück an den Marimo.<p>

„Danke."

Sanji staunte nicht schlecht.  
>Zorro, DER Lorenor Zorro, hatte gerade ihm, Sanji, gedankt.<br>Wow, dass dieser Tag noch einmal kam, das hätte er sich nicht erträumt.  
>Noch immer ein ziemlich beeindruckt, starrte er seinem Lieblingskonkurrenten auf den breiten Rücken und den Stiernacken. Ohne es zu wollen, glitt sein Blick langsam aber unaufhörlich nach unten.<br>Richtung Hinterteil.  
>Und verdammt, Zorro hatte einen verdammt geilen Arsch, das ließ dich einfach nicht leugnen. Und die schwarze Hose saß auch immer sehr gut an seinem Hintern … Vielleicht machte der Marimo das ja mit Absicht? So hammermäßig gut aussehen? Klar, so was kann man sich ja auch aussuchen. „Ich seh jetzt mal gut aus", und das wars. Naja, eher nicht. Aber Sanji traute dem Schwertkämpfer es nicht zu, sich jeden Morgen großartig mit seinem Aussehen zu beschäftigen. Der trug ja so oder so immer das Gleiche und selbst das war nicht wirklich die Extravaganz schlechthin, mit dem Haramaki und dem einfachen Shirt … was aber mit den offenen Knöpfen einen ganz tollen Ausblick auf die Ansätze seiner Brustmuskulatur ermöglichte …<br>Und Sanji kam sich vor wie ein verdammter notgeiler Teenager, der es mal wieder ganz schön nötig hatte, ein Gefühl, was er so gar nicht abkonnte. Er war schließlich ein erwachsener Mann, nagut, das auch erst seit einem Jahr, aber hey, besser als gar nicht.

Wie dem auch sei, die Crew war so langsam fertig mit essen, sie bedankten sich bei Sanji für das Essen, Ruffy wie immer überschwänglicher als alle anderen. Und Zorro sagte gar nichts. Aber auch das war der Smutje schon gewöhnt.  
>„Zorro, du hilfst Sanji heute beim Abwaschen!"<br>„Hey, aber-"  
>„Wie viele Berry schuldest du mir noch gleich...?"<p>

Diese nicht sehr versteckte Drohung brachte den Marimo dazu, sich schweigend in sein Schicksal zu fügen. Er wollte Nami auf Teufel komm raus nicht noch mehr schulden als sowieso schon. Also erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und stellte sich ohne zu murren neben den Blonden.  
>Diesen störte die traute Zweisamkeit kein Bisschen, wieso auch. Aber es war nicht so, dass er jetzt rot anlaufen würde und nicht mehr richtig sprechen konnte. So weit hatte er sich noch im Griff, und so etwas würde auch wahrscheinlich nie passieren. Dazu war Sanji viel zu stolz.<br>Die beiden Nakama begannen ohne zu sprechen die Teller, Gläser und das Besteck abzuwaschen und abzutrocknen. Waschen, trocknen. Waschen, trocknen.

Als sie bis auf drei Teller fertig waren, murmelte Zorro Sanjis Namen.  
>„Sanji … ?"<br>Huh? Was war denn jetzt kaputt?  
>Der Smutje starrte den Schwertkämpfer ob seines Gemurmels ungläubig an. Wieso hörte sich das so … so … <em>sanft <em>an? Zorro und sanft, das waren zwei Worte, die einfach nicht zu einander passen wollten!  
>„Zorro … ? Was haben sie denn mit dir gema-"<br>Ach du Scheiße.  
>Sanji traute seinen Augen nicht. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das GING nicht!<p>

Zorro, Lorenor Zorro, war …  
><em>Rot.<em>

Seine Wangen waren verdammt noch mal gerötet, kein Weg führte an dieser Erkenntnis vorbei. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck machte das ganze noch seltsamer. Er hatte keinen peinlich berührten oder sogar einen schüchternen. Nein. Das wäre auch nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen, sondern undenkbar.

Zorro sah verdammt grimmig aus.

Und gemischt mit seinem Ton vorhin war das irgendwie mehr als komisch. Beinahe angsteinflößend.

„W-was ist los? Ehm, du bist … eh, rot."  
>Der grünhaarige Stieß einen Fluch aus.<br>„Das … also das ist doch vollkommen egal oder?"  
>Sanji wollte erwidern, dass das keineswegs egal sondern höchst beunruhigend war, doch er verkniff es sich besser. Der Andere sah nicht so aus, als wäre er großartig in der Stimmung zu diskutieren. Also starrte er Zorro mit großen Augen an.<p>

„Also das ist so. D-du warst doch … also du warst doch schon mal verliebt oder?"

Sanji sah Zorro nun nicht mehr mit großen Augen an, sondern er glotze ihn so dermaßen an, dass man meinen könnte, die Kugeln fielen ihm bald aus den Höhlen.

„W-was ist das denn für eine Frage? Also, ich meine, was … wie … warum interessiert dich das?"  
>Das fragte sich der Koch gerade wirklich. Was sollte das?<p>

„Tjaaah, das ist im Grunde recht einfach zu erklären. Im Grunde."

Na toll. Im Grunde. Und?  
>„Dann erklärs doch! Meine Güte!"<p>

„Man, das kannst du dir ja wohl denken oder?"

„Nein, kann ich nicht, wie du siehst! Also sag mir jetzt was du von mir willst oder du schmierst dir deine Frage sonst wo hin!"

Okay. Also so unfreundlich hatte er eigentlich nicht werden wollen. Das brachte ihm ja auch herzlich wenig, den, in den er verliebt war, anzuschnauzen. Aber ihn regte das gerade wirklich auf. Was fing Zorro mit so einen Thema an, nur um dann nicht weiterreden zu wollen? Wo war der Sinn? Und von wegen, das konnte sich Sanji doch denken! Wie sollte er wissen was in diesem Spinatschädel vor sich ging? Nicht jeder hatte die Gabe, die Gedanken von Kugelalgen zu lesen!

Zorro sah sein Gegenüber nur grimmig und nach wie vor recht rot im Gesicht an. Er schien zu überlegen.

„Dann … dann geh ich wohl besser."

Und damit war er aus der Küche gestiefelt.  
>Was. Zur. Hölle?<br>Was war das für ein Auftritt gewesen? Das war selbst für den Marimo noch extrem seltsam gewesen! Wie sollte Sanji daraus schlau werden? Was dachte sich dieser extrem sexy aussehender Mensch, den Koch so zu verwirren und dann einfach abzuhauen? Er ginge „dann wohl mal besser". Der Koch konnte es nicht glauben.  
>Der konnte was erleben.<p>

Sanji stürmte durch die Tür auf das Deck der Sunny. Auf dem Rasen saßen Ruffy, Chopper und Lysop und spielten irgendein Kartenspiel.  
>„Ruffy, du musst die Karten nehmen! Du hast schon wieder was Falsches gesagt!",<br>tönte Lysop laut und schadenfroh.  
>„Yay! Bald hab ich gewonnen!"<br>„Du weißt schon, dass der, der nachher am _wenigsten _Karten hat, gewinnt, oder?"  
>„Eeeeh~?"<br>Chopper und Lysop seufzten laut. Dieser Chaot.  
>Dann sahen sie Sanji auf sie zu stapfen und sofort hatte der Koch ihre Aufmerksamkeit, sah er doch ziemlich geladen aus.<br>„Sanji, was-?"  
>„Wo ist der Marimo hin?"<br>Lysop schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
>„Zorro? Der ist eben gerade in die Jungenkajüte gegangen … Wieso? Ist was passiert?"<br>„Nein, es ist nichts! Absolut _nichts_!"  
>„Ah … Ehm, dann ist ja gut."<br>Aber da war der Blonde schon in die von Lysop angegebene Richtung verschwunden. „Hm. Was war das denn für ein Auftritt?"  
>„Lysop, ich will weiterspielen~"<br>„Ja, Ruffy, ist gut … Und jetzt nimm die Karten!"

Als Sanji die Tür des Zimmers hinter sich schloss, sah er sich im Raum um. Zorro saß auf dem Sofa und starrte vor sich hin. Hallo? Hatte der Idiot ihn nicht bemerkt?  
>„Hey, du Kugelalge! Mach dich nicht aus dem Staub, nur weil du zu feige bist zu sagen, was du sagen wolltest!"<p>

Zorros Kopf zuckte ruckartig hoch und seine grünen Augen starrten den Smutje an.

„Du … !"  
>„Ja ich! Und jetzt pass mal auf. Stell mir nicht solche komischen Fragen, wenn du mir nicht mal sagen kannst wieso! Und wenn du … -"<br>„Pass _du _mal auf, Schnitzelklopfer!"

Der Blonde wurde am Kragen gepackt.  
>Und hatte auf einmal ein Paar Lippen auf seinen eigenen.<p>

_HÄ?_

„W-wa-...?"

Weiter kam er nicht, da hatte Zorro ihn schon wieder geküsst.  
>Geküsst.<br>Hilfe, er küsste hier Lorenor Zorro!  
>Oder noch schlimmer, nein, besser, er wurde von ihm geküsst!<p>

Plötzlich wurde er sich der Message hinter dieser Aussage bewusst. Zorro. Küsste. Ihn.  
>Ihn, der schon so lange in den Spinatschädel verliebt war.<br>Ach du Kacke!  
>So eine Chance darf man ja wohl nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen, befand Sanji. Also überlegte er nicht sehr lange und küsste einfach zurück.<p>

Wow. Zorros Lippen waren so … weich … herb, männlich, traumhaft, lecker … einfach genial.  
>Sanji hatte es Zorro schon längst nachgetan und seine Augen geschlossen, er konzentrierte sich alleine auf das Lippenpaar, welches fest auf seinem lag. Sein Herz fing an, verdammt schnell zu klopfen, schneller als es das ja getan hatte, und er hoffte, nicht in absehbarer Zeit einen Herzkasper zu bekommen. Das hätte ihm in diesem Augenblick noch gefehlt. In diesem perfekten Augenblick.<p>

Doch wie man weiß, hält ein Augenblick nicht auch dieser tat es nicht, sehr zu Sanjis Bedauern.  
>Beide öffneten ihre Augen, ließen schwer atmend voneinander ab.<p>

„Also, Zorro … das …"  
>„Tut mir Leid!"<p>

Hä? Was entschuldigte der Säbelrassler sich jetzt bei ihm? Der Koch hatte ihn doch zurückgeküsst? Und es war ein verdammt schöner Kuss gewesen …

„Ich weiß, dass das jetzt echt dumm von mir war! Ich meine, ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was da mit mir durchgegangen ist, also, ich meine, irgendwie konnte ich da auch nichts tun und irgendwie ist das halt so passiert und ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt sagen soll und GAAH! Aua! Was sollte das denn, Smutje? Ich hab mich doch gerade entschuldigt!"  
>„Wieso, und ich wiederhole, wieso zum Henker entschuldigst du dich überhaupt?"<p>

Zorro starrte Sanji an, als wäre er von einem anderen Planeten.

„Ich … ich habe dich eben … also … geküsst?"  
>„Jah, das habe ich wohl gemerkt du Schlaufuchs! Dann kannst du Intelligenzbestie mir doch auch sagen, was ich gemacht habe, oder?"<p>

Man merkte, dass Zorro da noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht hatte.  
>„Also, du … du hast mich auch … geküsst?"<p>

„Hundert Gummipunkte für den Hohlschädel in der ersten Reihe und so viele Gehirne wie er tragen kann! Und jetzt die Gewinnfrage: Warum, meinst du wohl, habe ich das gemacht?"  
>„Weil … ach du Kacke! Du wolltest mir zeigen, dass du es besser kannst!"<p>

An Sanjis Schläfe trat eine Wutader hervor.  
>„NEIN, du IDIOT! Ich bin in dich verliebt, Himmel, Arsch und Wolkenbruch! Wie kann man so schwer von Begriff sein? Außerdem müsstest du ja wohl erst mal erklären, warum du überhaupt angefangen hast!"<br>„Das kannst du dir dann aber auch denken, Löffelschwinger!"

Der Blonde sah auf. Auf Zorros Gesicht hatte sich ein extrem breites Grinsen gemütlich gemacht. Hä? Hatte er etwas nicht mitbekommen?

…

Oh! Ach du Scheiße, nein! Er hatte es seinem Nakama gerade wirklich gestanden, dass er in ihn verliebt war? Neeiiin, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Oh … Verdammte Kacke … Also, das ist jetzt- … Moment. Wie meinst du das, das sollte ich mir jetzt auch denken können?"  
>Das Grinsen war noch breiter geworden. Wie das auch immer möglich war.<br>Der Schwertkämpfer beugte sich nach vorne, direkt auf Sanji zu, der sich nicht bewegte. Als ob er vor jemandem wie Zorro zurückweichen würde!

„Denk mal ganz scharf nach, Löffelchen …"

Und das tat er auch, so gut das mit einer sexy Stimme so nah am Ohr ging.  
>Und eigentlich fiel ihm nur eine Möglichkeit ein.<p>

„Jetzt sag aber nicht, dass du … dass, naja. Dass du auch in mich also, ver … liebt bist …?"

Zorro seufzte tief auf, und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Du bist aber auch nicht so der Hellste oder?"  
>Sanji sah Zorro an, konzentrierte sich darauf, ganz normal zu schauen, was ihm sicher nicht gelang.<p>

„Was denn sonst, Smutje?"

„Also … Dann bist du wirklich-… ?"

Zu weiteren Gesprächen kam es nicht.  
>Zu sehr waren die Beiden in den Leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft, der nun folgte …<p>

_

Das wars ;)) Ich hoffe, der kleine One-Shot hat Euch gefallen … Er hat sich sozusagen von selbst geschrieben :D  
>Wär lieb von Euch, ein kleines Rewievchen zu hinterlassen, auch wenns nur ein Satz ist ;)<br>Ich will nur Eure Meinung wissen ;D  
>Liebe Grüße an Euch alle :D<p> 


End file.
